The Dragon Keeper
by Shardas
Summary: A curse has been said, the legend cant be changed, and the fire will take over. Can she handle the pressure? Will she find her fire within? Can anyone ever fight The Curse Of The Dragon Fire?
1. Pain In The Lake

**Hey everybody! This is gonna be my best story so far! Hope you like chapter 1!**

Bloom POV

I had woken up somehow on the wrong side of the bed. I found myself yelling at every little thing. I

dont know what had gotten into me. I had yelled at the teacher in Potions for People, got caught by

Ms. Griselda in the hallway for burning a freshmans' hair, and got sent to Ms. Faragondas' office and

it was only 9 a.m. "Ms. Bloom, can you explain to me why you almost burnt a fellow student today, if

you are having problems with your powers, then we could help you during the weekend or some such."

She stopped when I cut her off. "No, I am not needing that. I just feel different today. My dragon fire

has been burning me all over. I got burn marks on my arms and legs. I can't control the heat of it. It

will be better tommorrow, I swear." She looked toward a potions table, and picked up a vile of green

elixer. "Well dear, put this on the burns and get a good nights sleep. If its not better tommorrow, then

you will have to practice your powers over the weekend with Professor Palladium. Do be cautious. No

one needs trouble. Now, if that's all, good day Miss Bloom." I nodded to her, and got up to leave.

Walking back to the dorm, I decided to see Daphne. I left immediatly, and made it there before dark.

At Daphnes Cave

'Daphne, what is happening to me?" I whispered to my older sister. She was silently playing the harp,

while I sat beside her, and she was humming softly to herself. "Well dear sister," she began. "Its a very

long legend. The Legend of the Dragon Fire. It all started with the ancestrial fairies a long long time ago.

Very little humans were roaming the universe, and mostly fairies and other magical creatures thrived

on the planets of their choice. It is said that once a witch and a fairy were in battle. Both sides were

evenly matched, and neither side had any advantage at all. The witch was a sneaky creature who reflected

spells at their opponents. The lone fairy didnt know this fact, and when she cast the spell, Dragon Fury,

the witch reflected the power, and it hit her instead. Then, when the fairy named Fira was down, the

witch cursed the poor fairy. Her words are unknown, but the just of it was passed on from the fairy down."

_"Maledicam tu pixie in aeternum, tua decedents viribus aetas potestas erit retexamus tuum praevidimus, et _

_revelare tuum maledictum, Tu pugna dolere. Si tuus pixie bonum est-voluit catuli mutamur in draco. Draconum _

_quae iterum vagari universi, usque in diem quod tuus semine vincit tua interioris tenebris, donec transit dies _

_veneficas dominabitur pixies."_

Daphne paused before she continued. "So you see dear sister, any decendent of Fira will experience the

tragic battle. I am sorry little sister. I cannot change history, and I want you to know that your arms and

legs will be extremely painful for the next few days. You will experience things I cannot understand well

enough to help you. Stay alive, and trust your friends. On your way dear Bloom, and send Flora to me. I need

to tell her how to help you. She will know since its a natural remedy. Good luck Bloom." With that, I left the

cave, and flew back to Alfea. My hands aching more than ever. "If this ever gets worse, I will probably die."

I thought to myself. "I don't know how, but I will break this curse." I whispered. I knew it too!

Back at Alfea

"Flora," I called in the dorm. "Daphne wants to talk to you. You need to get to Lake Rocholoche." I stated

painfully as I fell on my knees. I looked at my skin, which burned like Dragon Fire, and gritted my teeth at

the burning. I felt tears fall from my eyes as the pain got worse. I heard the door crack open, and heard

Skys' voice. "Bloom? What are you doing on the ground? Are you okay?" He asked. I looked up at him, and

he rushed over to me. When he touched my arm, the pain there stopped. I sighed at the coolness of his skin

on my burning arms. "Sky, Its this ancient curse on the Dragon Fire. When I grow more powerful at age 20,

the Dragon Fire attacks me from inside. It burns my arms and legs, and it gets worse over the days until...

Daphne didnt say, but she said it was part of a witches magic. It can't be good. My arms are more than on

fire right now. I feel like fire itself; I almost can't move." He wrapped his arms around me, and I hugged him.

"Its gonna be alright. No witch is more powerful than yours own power itself. You can beat the curse, I know

it. You just have to hold on." I took a deep breath as some pain came back, and nodded. "Sky," I whispered.

He moved my hair out from behind my ear so he can whisper in my ear. "What my love?" he asked. I smiled,

and closed my eyes. "Daphne wants to talk to Flora immediatly." I whispered before I fainted peacefully.

Sky POV

I watched Blooms eyes close, and picked her up gently, placing her on the couch. "Flora," I called to the other

room. She came bounding through the door. "What is it?" She asked, and then saw Bloom. "What's up with

Bloom?" She asked in shock. I had layed her on her stomach, and she looked so peaceful. "She has this curse

put on her, and Daphne wants to talk to you. I will tell the others about Bloom. You go to Lake Rocholouche.

I think its about some remedy or something. Be careful." I stated as she bounded out the door.

**Well, somewhat of a cliffhanger. Why does Daphne need to talk to Flora? What did the witches curse **

**really hide? Will she survive? R&R please!**


	2. Day 1

**Okay everybody! Heres chapter 2! I hope you like!**

Flora POV

I watched the waves lap over the grasses and reeds across the edge of the crystal blue lake. I didn't know

why Daphne would need me, but I knew I had to be their for my friend. She could be in grave danger. I

stepped into the clear water, and waited. I felt no water soak into my shoes, and took another step. I

transformed into my sirenix, and dove. I saw Daphnes cave ahead of me, and saw a glimmer from inside

that could only have been the nymph herself. She had looked out to see if I was on the surface, but saw

me coming instead. My shoes hit the rocky cave outcrop, and as I walked inside, moved my hands in front

of me and my wings behind me so I moved forward. "Daphne? Bloom told me you wanted to talk to me." I

walked through a large opening, and gasped as I saw the nymph sitting on a rock that had been completely

wrapped by reeds, waterlilys, and lake grasses. I took a step forward. "Fairy of Nature, you are the roommate

of my little sister, are you not?" She asked me. I silently nodded, entranced by the girls golden mask, dress,

and glow that surrounded her. I had never been allowed into the nymphs' cave, and that was certainly not a

problem, since Bloom had described her sister with such detail. "Beautiful fairy form, sirenix isn't it? No need

to worry you, but that power is what turned on me when I saved Bloom 18 years ago. Anyway, that is not why

you have been called here. I need to warn you; Blooms' condition is more serious than she thinks. Our great-

great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother was cursed by a witch that all her decendents would experience

the spell Dragon Fury, the powers most painful spell, on their arms and legs for a course for one week before

something tragic happens to the 10th decendent. That certain generation is my and Blooms generation, and I

don't understand it well enough because it didn't happen to me. I passed the Dragon Fire down to Bloom, so the

curse didn't affect me. Blooms the 10th decendent." Daphne stopped to take a shaky breath. "What does that

mean Daphne? What will happen to Bloom?" I asked worriedly. This situation was starting to sound extremely

serious. Daphne looked grim, as she grabbed my hands. "Bloom will become a dragon. The Dragon of the Dragon

Fire. She will transform during the night of the 7th day. Today was day one, and tommorrow she will probably

have a few cravings in food like more meat than usual. Be cautious when she gets mad, by day four, she may

have a few scales across her arms and legs. She may breath fire, and you must be alert and awake on night

seven. She will scream with pain, and cry her eyes out. Dont interfere with magic! I need you to be prepared.

Tell the others too, and be careful. Dragons can be very bad-tempered and will change moods like that. Good luck

fairy of nature." With that, I walked out the cave opening, and feeling this was to much to process and take care

of, teleported right back to the dorm room.

Back at Alfea

When I returned to Alfea, I gathered everyone except Bloom, and brought them into my and Blooms dorm. "Okay

guys," I started. "I talked to Daphne, and she said this curse is more dangerous than it seems. It was put on her

by her 7-times great grandmother, and the 10th decendent was to be turned into a creature. Bloom's the 10th,

and the creature is a dragon. The Dragon of the Dragon Fire. Over the next seven days, she will be turned more

into that dragon, until she fully grows scales and breathes fire. Daphne also said that she would have food cravings

by tommorrow, and by the forth day, she would probably have a few scales. She might even breathe fire. We all

need to stay calm, and be careful." I started back at their shocked and horrified faces. Sky looked like he was about

to faint, and Stella wasn't that far off from it either. "No!" Sky stated. "No Flora, that can't happen. It can't!" He

had a few tears rolling down his cheeks, and Stella started crying into Brandons shoulder. All the other girls ran into

the other room, and sat around our friend. We all moved in there, and sat down on the floor, or on a chair, and

watched her as if expecting she would just explode with fire and scales. "Remember, we can't worry her. We must

keep her calm, or she could go crazy. Everyone smile, and don't cry, whenever she wakes up." I whispered. Just as

I had said that, her eyes opened. But they weren't cyan like usual, they were cat-like and they were fire orange.

Yellow near the middle, but dark orange on the outside by so much it was almost red. She smiled at us all, and then

looked confused. "Hey everybody, why are you all here? I just needed some sleep...Sky," She looked towards him,

who was trying to make it look like he wasn't tearing up. "Did you tell them about my curse?" She crossed her

arms, and looked at him. None of us had still not said a single word. "Um, yeah. But Bloom, its more serious than

you think. Flora had to go talk to Daphne, and you were asleep, and your in danger Bloom." By now his voice was

raised; he was fully tearing up, and Bloom knew it too. "Sky, Sky calm down. Im not in danger, it just burns.

There's nothing to cry over. Calm down." She got onto the ground where Sky was sitting, and hugged him. "I am

gonna be fine." She said. Everybody besides Bloom looked to me, and I stared at Bloom. I knew what was coming,

and they knew it too. Bloom was really becoming the dragon.

Her eyes had changed on day 1.

**There we go! Chapter two. the next chapter will be for day 2. I think she will have food cravings, but for **

**dragon food like meat, sausage, beef, or chicken. Stuff like that. Well, chapter three people! See ya then!**


	3. Day 2

**Hey people! This is chapter 3! In this chapter will be day 2! By the way, Those readers **

**who are begging me not to change Bloom into a dragon, it okay! It will all turn out okay, **

**not saying she wont become one, anyway...Here we go...**

Bloom POV

I had woken up the next morning, very very very hungry. I pushed the blue sheets off, and put

both feet on the ground. I shakily stood up, and immediately my arms burned like fire itself. I winced

in pain, but walked across the room to the door that headed to the common room. I shakily opened

the wooden door, and walked through. I had forgotten that the boys had stayed and slept in the

common room, so I was still in my pajamas which of course had to be some blue silk pants and one

of Sky's old shirts. I walked over to the couch, and sat down. I hadn't brushed my hair, or even tried

to look awake. I saw Sky smirk when he noticed his shirt, and he walked over to me. "Hey baby, how's

it going?" He asked. I shrugged, and when he sat down, I put my head on his shoulder. Everyone else

besides Flora and Helia were downstairs in the cafeteria eating their breakfast. Flora usually grows a

magic apple or some type of fruit of one of her trees in our room. Helia decided to eat with her, and Sky

decided to wait for me. I watched Flora and Helia eat, and I used my powers to make Sky some oatmeal,

while I ate cereal. I didn't really know why, but I was starving, and my arms burned from moving so much.

I winced every time I moved from the pain searing my body. I could almost not move, and once we had

both finished breakfast, I layed back on him. Sky had fallen asleep while waiting for me to finish eating,

which was strange because we had just woken up. I had almost fallen back asleep, but Flora had started

talking to Helia, and I couldn't concentrate on dreaming. "Hey Flo, Why is Sky so tired? He just woke up."

She looked over to us, and looked sad. "He stayed up all night, watching over you to make sure you were

alright. We all tried to tell him you would be alright for the next few days, but he didn't listen. He must be

really tired, and I don't think he left your bedside all night. I hope he sleeps tonight, because I got a message

from Daphne that this is day 2, and tomorrow we are gonna need his help to keep her under control." She

had whispered the last part, and I had barely heard her, since she was talking to Helia then. "What was that

Flora?" I asked, and she turned quickly toward me. "Nothing Bloom, I just said that your arms would hurt

worse tomorrow, and uh, you'll be in pain from that." She stammered. I nodded, and layed back down. She

whispered some more to Helia, but I didn't ask her anything else.

Flora POV

"I don't know what to tell her Helia," I whispered. "I can't just come out and tell her she's becoming a dragon.

She will get angry and scared and dragons are very moody. Listen, today she should have a dragons hunger,

and Daphne said she was looking for tommorrows syptom in some old books, and she would message me

when she figured it out."

Stella POV

I sat down in the cafeteria, not having the least of an appetite since I was so worried for Bloom. She was becoming

the dragon, her eyes said that for sure. Daphne said her hunger would come today, so what would come tommorrow?

The next day? Would it be fire-breathing, or dragon wings coming from her back? Why did this have to happen to

Bloom? Questions filled my mind, and prevented me from hearing Tecna's next words. "What did you say?" I asked

as I flashed back to reality. Tecna turned toward me. "Bloom's condition may be painful, but there is a slim chance

that it could be temporary! She might not have to spend the rest of her life like that! I did some reaserch, and studies

show that this has never happened before, so anything can happen. Isn't that great?!" I smiled with excitment, and

almost started crying. "No way!" I thought to myself. "She might be okay!"

Bloom POV

"Ugh!" I shouted in my room. "My stomachs killing me! I'm so starving!" I almost cried, my stomach was burning and

throbbing. It wasn't at all pleasent. Sky was sitting at my side, holding my hand and trying to calm me down. "Bloom,

just lay still and stop screaming. It will only hurt worse." He would repeat again and again. I was getting fed up with him,

but was also gratefull that he was there with me. "SKY!" I screamed in pain. He gripped my hand, and didn't say another

word. Flora came running in the room, and had a thermometer in her hand. I closed my eyes, and almost screamed again

if Sky hadn't gotten up and gotten my attention. He sat at the end of the bed, and Flora put the thermometer in my

mouth. I immediatly shut my mouth, but shut my eyes in pain. A few tears fell from my eyes, and Sky put a hand on my

shoulder. Flora took the thermometer out of my mouth, and I let out a small cry, it hurt so much. Sky hugged me, and I

started sobbing. What I didn't see, was Flora look at the temperature, and grow wide-eyed. She had turned pale, and the

only person to notice was Sky. He just hugged me tighter, and Flora ran out of the room to get something. I didn't know

why, but that could wait for later, right now I was dying from hunger.

My hunger had come on day 2.

**OH! What will come next? Will she have wings or breath fire? Will she grow scales or bubble over with anger? **

**Can she survive this? Why was Flora suprised with her temperature? Anyway...Shardas out for now! PEACE!**


	4. Day 3

**Hey everybody! Here's chapter 4!**

Flora POV

"I told you Helia, It's the strangest thing." I stated as we walked together through the hallways of Alfea.

"Her temperature was off the charts, but she hasn't breathed fire yet. Daphne said that could come on day

6, but today would be something of a dragons personality." He looked at me with astonishment on his face.

I was grim. We needed to be careful from now on. This is serious. "We need to be on our mark tomorrow

though, because she could get her scales soon. Helia, this is severe that we keep her under control. Anything

could happen today, and we have to be ready." I watched him as he looked at the floor ahead. "I know Flora,

but we have to trust that Daphne won't let her sister get hurt. She, Sky, and all of us will be there for Bloom.

This is gonna turn out alright. I know it will." He exclaimed. His words were comforting, but I still worried for

her, Daphne, and Sky. Anything could happen.

Sky POV

I paced back and forth across Bloom and Floras dorm room. I looked toward Bloom, who still hadn't woken up yet.

It was nine o'clock, but she was usually up by seven-thirty. It wasn't like her to sleep in. I looked over to see her

eyes closed, and her orange hair was strewn all over the place. She looked almost dead if it wasn't for the steady

moving of her stomach to reassure me she wasn't gone. I sat down at the end of her bed, and moved a stand of hair

out of her closed eyes. In her sleep, she smiled slightly and turned over, pulling most of the covers with her. I smiled,

and reached for her hand that layed lightly on the turquoise sheets. I inter-twined our fingers, and squeezed her

hand lightly. She didn't move, but I saw her cheeks redden with embarrassment. "She is dreaming about us!" I

thought with happiness. I placed the palm of my hand against her cheek, and she moved toward me. "Sky." She

dreamily said. She was talking in her sleep, and I laughed as she grabbed my hand and hugged me. I had been

pulled on to the edge of the bed, and almost fell on her, but regained my balance as she put her arms around my

neck. "Bloom." I whispered in her ear. She didn't respond, but smiled. "Bloom, wake up." I whispered a little louder.

She loosened her grip, and let go of my hand. I backed away, and watched her as she turned back over so she didn't

face the light that was coming in from the open doorway. I sighed and walked back into the common room, where I sat

down with Flora and Helia. "Hey guys, where are the other girls?" I asked them. "Bloom and I both got the week off from

school, but we will have lots to make up the following week." Flora concluded. I understood why Bloom wasn't in school,

heck now she can't even open her eyes, but I still wondered why Flora wasn't in her classes. She wasn't sick or injured.

Flora continued the conversation to cover the awkward silence that had filled the room. "I kinda want to go to class now,

because if I were I would be in Botony class now. You know that's my favorite class, and I am going to have to do a lot of

extra-credit assignments to make up what I miss out of there. I'm only here because I talked to Daphne, and Bloom needs

a fairy with magical powers here in case the transformation comes early, or fire-breathing comes faster than it's supposed to."

I nodded in understanding, before leaning a little to the left to see into Blooms dorm, where she still layed on her bed.

I sighed, and Flora turned to see what I was looking at. "Is Bloom _still _sleeping?" She asked with shock and confusion. I

nodded, and laed back down into the soft leather of the chair. Helia put his arm around Floras shoulder, and turned his head

back to look at the door as well. "Well," He started. "I think that this might be another stage to dragonism. Don't dragons

hybernate like two months out of the year?" He asked. I nodded, then turned wide-eyed. "So...do you think she will wake

up tonight, or not for another two months? I mean, I know Daphne said in one weeks time, but that's what dragons do." Helia

shrugged his shoulders, and Flora turned quickly around to see into the bedroom. "Now I am really worried. What if Sky's

right, and she doesn't wake up for two months?" Flora looked like she was about to cry. Helia hugged her, and she calmed

down. "Don't worry Flora, if Daphne said it was one week, then it's one week even. No more, no less. if she isn't going to wake

up until tommorrow, then we can all relax. No fire today." This calmed all of us to some extent, but I was still worried to death

for my love. I couldn't wait until she opened her eyes again.

Musa POV

I sat silently at lunch, we all did. No one would talk about class, powers, and most of all Bloom. Fairies all around us filled the

large room with noise, and we still sat in silence. I ws the first to talk. "So, how was your potions class Aisha?" I asked. She

looked up at me in suprise, and then realized we were all looking back at her. "Um...it was fine. I learned that you can mix fairy

dust and...and dragon scale to make a potion for fairies wings. I was just...daydreaming about something. I'll tel you all later."

She quickly got up from the table, and ran for the door. "Nabu needs to be here." I thought hastily before I got up to follow her.

Riven was gonna follow me, but Brandon told him it was a girl thing, and we need to talk alone. I ran after Aisha, watching her

round the corner up ahead. She was heading back to our dorms. When I finally caught up, I saw Sky and Helia sitting on the couch,

and Helia just pointed to Aishas door. I ran there, and opened the door. Flora was hugging Aisha, who was crying, and she was

whispering in her ear for the water fairy to calm down. "Aisha," I said quietly. "If I said something that upset you, you can tell me.

We are your friends, and we want to know why your sad." I sat on the end of her bed, and she hugged me. "Its about Bloom. We

learned about dragon scales, and it made me so sad. Then I didn't want to admit it, but I was truly scared."

Sky POV

Me and Helia watched everyone else come in, and we sat in silence. We could all hear Aisha, Musa, and Flora in the bedroom. They

continued on into the day, and we just sat and talked. I mostly checked on Bloom, but she still didn't wake up. I think it was clear

now, while I tried to sleep on the couch.

Her sleep came on day 3.

**OH! What will come next? Will Bloom open her eyes the next morning? Will they hear from Daphne again, or will Daphne **

**make the decision to abandon them? ( Hint for next chapter ) Shardas out!**


	5. Day 4

**Hi! This is chapter 5! Day 4 for Bloom. More severe cases of dragonism are coming, **

**beware! Hope you like! Shardas~~~**

Bloom POV

I woke up feeling so refreshed. It was around seven in the morning, and I walked into the living room,

where Sky was still asleep on the couch. I sat down beside him, and brushed his long bangs away from his

face. He smiled in his sleep, and I laughed as he blushed when I held his hand. "He is dreaming about us!"

I thought with delight. I reached across the floor for a pillow, and put it behind my back as I winced from my

arms again. The pain was getting worse, but I almost have gotten used to it. "Only 4 more days." I thought

to myself. I looked over the floor, and noticed the other specialist had gone to breakfast or out on a

mission, either way, they weren't here. "Bloom." I heard Sky say. I turned to see his face, and hugged him

excitedly when I noticed his eyes were open. "Sky, your awake!" I whispered excitedly. "Yeah," He started

seeming very relived. "You are too!" He pushed himself up, and hugged me. "I love you Bloom." He whispered.

I blushed. "I love you too, but Sky, what did you mean I am too. I was alive yesterday. Remember, when I was

practically dying of hunger." I stopped when I saw Sky's face. "That was yesterday...wasn't it?!" I asked

slowly. He shook his head. "No Bloom. That was Friday, and todays Sunday." I looked at him shocked. "WHAT!

I slept all of yesterday!" I shrieked. He nodded, and tried to calm me down. "I only have 3 days left!" I thought to

myself. "Sky, I...I don't feel well." I said, sitting down beside him. He put a hand up to my forehead, and looked

confused. "Bloom, you feel fine. Is it your stomach, or what?" I winced at the pain, and pointed to my legs. I

layed back on the couch, and groaned with pain as Sky held my hand. "Sky, my feet are killing me. I want to talk

to Flora." I stated. He nodded. "Flora," He shouted behind him. "We might have a problem!" I screamed with pain,

and tears poured from my cheeks. My feet felt on fire, and it felt as if someone had cut me with a knife. It burned.

Flora POV

I woke up to screaming and Sky yelling my name. I quickly pulled on my slippers, and ran into the common room.

"Bloom!" I screamed. I was at her side in mere seconds. She gripped her legs in pain. I moved her hand a little, and

saw the tips of blue scales. I looked at Sky in alarm. "Scales?" He mouthed so Bloom didn't hear. I nodded, and

his eyes grew wide. This is serious!

Stella POV

I was with the boys, Musa, Aisha, and Techna in office. I was so tired, and I just wanted to crawl into

my bed and sleep for a few hours. Techna was talking to Ms.F, while everyone else was listening. It was about the

pollution report from Earth, and Blooms parents were in hologram describing the oceans and how much everyone is

helping to clean the beaches. Suddenly, I heard screaming, and it sounded like... "Bloom?!" I say in surprise. I run

for the door, while calling over my shoulder that I was going to check on her. I was relived to see everyone follow me

as well. I rounded the corner, and we all saw the door to our dorm closed, but the sound was definitely coming from there.

I ran up, and was about to open the door when Flora run out, and she looked at me wide-eyed for a few seconds before

shouting. "Scales!" I turned pale, and time seemed frozen. I walked slowly, as if in a trance, to the door. I opened it, and

Blooms screams amplified. I walked in, and saw Bloom with Sky beside her. Her legs coated with thick azure blue scales

that gleamed in the morning light that shimmered in through the window. I stared at her, and ran out of the room into

Brandon's arms. "Brandon, it's so..." No one heard what I had to say; everyone was running into the room. I still stood,

frozen in place, the image of blue scales cursing through my mind. "This is terrible!" I thought.

Bloom POV

It felt like socks almost, only it was thick and heavy like armour. Like gloves too, since it covered my hands and feet up

to my elbows and my thighs. It was a rich blue, and cold to the touch. My scales had come. I layed on the couch with

Sky holding me bridal style. I sighed as I placed my head on his shoulder. He seemed happy that I am okay now, well

almost-okay. I decided that I should just let the dragon in me free. I think maybe I didn't want the dragon to control

me and change me, but the dragon is stronger than me, and if this curse is what is gonna happen, then I won't be

what's in its way. I fell asleep in Sky's arms, and slept peacefully.

Sky POV

I couldn't believe it would go this far so fast. I mean, only 4 days ago, we learned about the dragonism. Now, she has

armour attached to her skin. "Tomorrow will probably be fire." I thought to myself. I smiled down at her sleeping image

in my lap, and kissed her forehead lightly. Hopefully the fire won't burn her, and I wish her a better day than she had

today. "We will find a way to break the spell. I promise." I whispered to her. She smiled in her sleep. I brought her to her

bed, and then went to sleep. It had come true.

Her scales had come on day 4.

**Awesome! Love it! What will happen next?! Will she break the curse? Or will she be locked in scales forever? ;)**


	6. Day 5

**Hey people! Chapter six! It is getting up in days for Bloom. Oh no! Day 5 is here! 2 **

**more symptoms, then the scales will lash, the fire will burn, and the wings will soar. **

**Beware! Shardas~**

Sky POV

I knew when I walked into Blooms bedroom that fire-breathing was coming today, because Flora

was burned on her arm in a few places, and the walls were charred to look black and they were

smoking like they had just come off a barbecue pit. I touched the wall with my outstretched hand and

pulled back in alarm. My skin was burned away on parts of my hand, and I knew today was going to

be bad. Dragon fire was a type of magical flame that burned like something from the holy writings. It

wasn't easily put out if it did catch something on fire, and it burned like nothing you've ever felt if you

touched it. Bloom was still asleep, and she tossed and turned in the twisted blue sheets. There was no

fire alarm in the room, but I knew if there was, it would be blaring until your couldn't hear anymore.

Flora POV

I had heard Bloom scream, and I found myself running toward her bed, where I found fire coursing through

the air. I knew everyone was still asleep, because I couldn't hear voices in the other room. I rushed over to

the side of her bed, and grabbed her arm out of reaction. I pulled back fast, for her arm was probably 500

degrees. I hissed as the searing pain coursed through my arm, and hit my chest. I placed a shield around me

so I wouldn't get burned further, and knelt to the ground, gripping my arm which only hurt worse. "What has

happened in here?" I thought to myself. "Is she ready to transform? Is she going to die?" Questions kept

coursing through my mind. I undid the shield, and the fire turned my way with a hiss. I backed away quickly,

and ran to the door. "SKY!" I screamed as the fire burned higher. I heard faint footsteps come from the

other room, and saw the blonde prince pass me with Ms. Faragonda close behind. "incendere auferet!" She

stated loudly, and the fire quickly vaporized until all that was left of it was charred walls and the heavy smell

of smoke in the air.

Sky POV

I heard Flora scream, and ran to get Ms. Faragonda. I think I made the right choice. Flora wouldn't have been

able to put the fire out. I don't think Bloom would have been able to put the fire out even if she did have control

of her powers. The funny part out of all of this, is she still hadn't woken up yet! Bloom lay there soundly on her

little bed; sleeping like a log. "Jeez!" I thought. "Bloom sure is a heavy sleeper!" Ms. Faragonda walked back over

to my princess, and slowly shook her shoulder. Bloom didn't wake up at first, and we all stared at her. "Sky," Flora

stated. Bloom told me the other day about one of her dreams. She dreamed of you and her dancing in a ballroom

with the rest of us around them. You were talking to her. Now, the other night, me and Stella messed with Bloom

while she was sleeping. We talked to her, and Stella pretended to be you. She responded and soon woke up when

Stella fake broke up with her. So, talk to her. She will wake up then." Ms. Faragonda looked at her calmly, and then

glanced at me. "It's worth a try. Come Flora, we will give Sky some space. But do tell us when she does wake up.

We will wake up the others." With that, she and Flora left the room. I sat on the edge of Blooms bed. She turned

over in her sleep, and was now facing me. "Sky." She slowly whispered. I smiled, and leaned in close. Before I knew

what I was doing, I felt her lips on mine.

Bloom POV

_There we were, sitting together under the big maple tree. The white puffy clouds were floating aimlessly in the sky, _

_and birds chirped from the tree branches. We were talking, and he said how beautiful I was. "Sky." I said as my _

_cheeks brushed red. He turned so I looked at him, and kissed me. Lightly, he pulled me closer, and I kissed him back. _

_But there was a disruption in my dreams. ~~~ _I awoke kissing someone. "Who?" I thought as I opened my eyes.

Sky was in front of me, and his eyes were closed. I pulled back instantly from shock. "Sky?!" I stated as he finally

looked at me. There was silence in the room. I blushed beet red, and didn't know really where to look. Sky looked at

me, and took my hand. He slowly moved closer, and pulled me toward him. I was hypnotized by his eyes, and before

I knew it, he was an inch in front of me. "Sometimes Bloom, I think your to beautiful." He whispered, and we kissed.

Stella POV

I saw everyone crowded around Blooms door, and were trying to sub-due their laughter. I walked up to them, and

peered into Blooms dorm. Sky was sitting on Blooms bed, and Bloom had her arms wrapped around Sky's neck. Sky

held her waist, and kept pulling her closer to him. They were on the far side of the room, and we had to look around

the wall to see them. It was a miracle they hadn't noticed us yet. I watched as Ms. Faragonda said a spell, and

put the magic in her hand. She blew quietly, and sent the floating blue orb across the room and it went into Blooms

back. She didn't notice, and a bright glow circled around the two. "What did you do?" I quietly asked the headmistress.

She smiled, and pointed to the couple. I turned back to watch them, and gasped. Fire was coming out of Blooms mouth,

but she didn't scream. She covered her mouth with her hand, and stared wide-eyed at Sky. "Bloom, you can breathe

fire!" Sky said trying to calm her down. Bloom turned to get up, and saw all of us standing there. "What are you all

doing here?!" She screamed. Sky stared at all of us, and blushed deep red. He looked away from all the guys stares. I

caught Blooms eye, and winked at her. She was still covering her mouth in shock as we, even Ms. Faragonda, walked

out the door and into the common room. The boys high-fived, and us girls laughed until we cried. We had got them

good. But still, tomorrow was seriously dangerous.

Her fire-breathing had come on day 5.

**Sorry for not updateing in a couple of weeks. MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! Hopefully this is a good chapter. I **

**will try to update more of my stories soon. Sorry! ~Shardas~**


	7. Day 6

**Hey everybody! Well, here we are...all the way to Day 6! The transformation today **

**will be treacherous. Can Bloom handle it? Will she have a transformation early? Can **

**Daphne help her? Why am I asking these questions? Well, here we go...**

Flora POV

I woke up this morning with a heavy feeling dragging me down. The thought of what was coming

soon was killing me. I didn't know how to take care of a dragon. I didn't even know how to handle

the real Bloom when she wasn't being affected by an ancient curse. I would let Bloom sleep today.

Hopefully, whatever comes will come quietly without the screaming and the torture. That's all I wish

for Bloom. If she is becoming a dragon, she should at least enjoy part of it while she can.

Stella POV

Everyone was silent at breakfast this morning. No one talked, and no one moved. We were all so

stunned by what would happen tomorrow. It was as if someone charmed the entire cafeteria.

Everyone ate, then left without a single word. Barely a smile shone on a fairy or specialists face.

It was completely still, and it felt empty in some ways. I felt alone in the world without my best

friend. I felt empty as well.

Sky POV

I didn't want tomorrow to come. It couldn't come, it just couldn't. I need Bloom in my life, and

if we can't break the curse or the curse changes her personality, I don't know what I will do. I

didn't want to be near Alfea tomorrow, knowing that the halls will echo with her screams of

pain. I couldn't bear to hear her cry herself to sleep for the past six nights knowing that the

pain would be worse tomorrow. I can't see her hurt. She is my world, and it pains me to see

her sad. I don't want her to go.

Bloom POV

I knew what was happening to me. I could tell from the azure blue scales that jetted up my legs and

arms. The scales had only reached half of my hand, and I could feel the scales moving underneath

my skin. "Soon," I thought. "Soon, It will be over. Soon, I will have claws, and I will have wings. Soon,

I will be the dragon." What was actually pretty funny, is that the girls don't want to worry me by telling

me I am a dragon. They think I don't know, and that I am just oblivious to the cold metallic scales

coursing up my arms. I know what will happen today. I kept my fire-breathing under control...somewhat.

I can feel the leathery dragon wings under the skin on my back. "Won't be long." I thought to myself. I

knew what was happening, and I accepted it.

Ms. Faragonda POV

I knocked on the door of the girls room. I could hear Musa and Techna inside, and I was happy to not

hear Blooms scream today...so far. Techna answered the door, and she hastily let me in. I stepped

inside, and looked across the room. Sky and Flora were in front of Blooms door, and Sky was messing

with the lock while Flora tried to talk to her plant inside the other room to unlock the door from the

inside. "Bloom locked herself in." I thought suddenly to myself. I quickly walked over to them both.

"Flora, can your plant unlock it?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I think Bloom has moved him so he

can't reach the lock. She doesn't want us to see her today. I don't know what to think." Sky kept

messing with the lock, and then banged on the door. "Bloom, please let us in." Sky shouted. We kept

yelling until Musa stepped in. "Wait everybody!" She shouted. "Listen." We all became deathly quiet.

We could hear Bloom inside her dorm. She was crying, and Kiko was hollering from the other side of

the door. "Kiko!" Flora stated. "Is Bloom okay?" She asked. Kiko couldn't really talk, so he cleverly

got a slip of paper off of Blooms desk, and wrote on it with purple colored pencil. "Wings." It said in

very messy handwriting. I understood what the paper meant. Blooms wings were coming today.

"Bloom!" Sky shouted again. "Bloom, please let us in." he exclaimed.

Kiko POV

I saw Bloom on her bed. Her back was blood red, and tears fell from her eyes. I took another paper off

her desk, and took the purple pencil again. On it I wrote, "Sky only." I showed it to Bloom,

who just nodded as she still cried. I slipped it under the door.

Sky POV

Another paper came under the door. I picked it up. I handed Flora the note, and she quickly backed away.

Everyone else did too. I was left to stand by the door alone, and wait for Kiko to unlock the door. I heard

a click, and the door cracked open with Kiko on the floor. I pushed open the door, and saw my princess

crying on her bed. Wings spread from her back, a rich dark blue. Her back was bleeding where the wings

came out, and I quickly rushed to her. "Bloom." I whispered in her ear as she calmed down. I heard Kiko

relock the door, and he walked silently over to us. "Sky," She whispered as she finally opened her now

cat-like eyes. "Sky, I can't handle this." She whispered to me. I nodded and hugged her. "I know my

princess, but you have to be strong. We will find a way to break the curse. I won't let you stay like this

forever. I promise." I exclaimed. She slowly nodded, and leaned into me. I felt her cold scales on my arm,

and her wings shown dramatically in the light. "I promise." I whispered.

Flora POV

It was almost to much to take. Waiting for them to come out. I needed to know if she was okay. I told

Daphne I would watch over her. I needed to know if she was alright. I had to.

Bloom POV

I sat still as Sky got a cloth and dabbed water onto my back. My wings still ached when something touched

them, and the cold water was soothing to me. "Sky," I said. "Why are you helping me?" I asked him. He

stopped, and looked at me confused. "What do you mean Bloom. I love you, and I don't want to see you

hurt." I stared at the covers of my bed, and sighed. "Yeah Sky, I love you too. But why are you still helping

me. I am a dragon now. Some people I know would run away, and pretend they never knew me." Sky

moved quickly to face me. He cupped my face in his hands. "Bloom, I would never leave you, no matter

what happens. You should know that. I don't care if you are a dragon or a mermaid or a witch. I love you

for you, and I always will." He finished. I smiled, and nodded happily. "I will never leave you either my

prince." I whispered. He leaned closer to me. "And I would never leave you my princess." He whispered

before our lips met.

Flora POV

That's the last straw. It was almost 5 in the afternoon, and they have been in there for about 6 hours. "I think

it's time Ms. Faragonda. We have waited long enough." I stated. She nodded, and was about to chant a spell

to knock down the door, when Sky opened up the door himself. He blocked any of us to see Bloom, but I think

he did it on purpose. "Hey Flora, I think you might wanna come in here. Bloom wants to speak to you." He said.

I nodded, and walked forward. He opened the door just enough to let me in, and then shut the door behind me.

I walked towards Blooms bed. She was facing me, and since the lights were off in here, the only light came

from the window which was tinted by the curtains. Her wings spread magnificently behind her, and shadowed

the floor. I couldn't see her face either, because again, she was facing me. The window was behind her, and she

looked very scary. I almost stopped walking. "Flora." She said. I nodded. "Bloom, are you okay?" I asked. She

nodded. "Yeah...now." I looked toward Sky, who had walked over to her, and sat beside Bloom. He placed a hand

on her leg, and looked at me. "Flora, I need your help with something." I looked at both of them, confused. "What

with?" I asked. He smirked. "Finding a shirt that's cut in the back for Bloom." I looked more closely at Bloom.

She was wrapped in the sheets. Her wings tilted awkwardly from the covers. I walked slowly toward my closet.

"Sorry for calling you in here for this, but I didn't want to go through your stuff, and Bloom did really want to

talk to you." I heard Sky tell me. I nodded as a reply. I found a t-shirt that was pink, and I cut it in the back.

Pink wasn't Blooms favorite color, but it would have to do. Sky and Kiko turned around ,so they didn't see, while

I helped Bloom dress. It fit perfectly. I left hastily, since me and Bloom talked while I helped her. All she talked

about was her wings. They still shown in the dark room.

Sky POV

Bloom finished getting dressed, and I got to turn around once she was done. She was wearing jeans, and Flora's

pink shirt. She left her hair down, and still wore socks without her shoes. Her blue wings flew out daringly in the

dark room, and she stood a while staring at herself in the mirror. I came up behind her, and hugged her, carefully

trying not to crumble her new wings. ( Which was a very hard thing to do. ) "Bloom," I whispered in her ear. She

looked at me, and smiled. "Yes Sky?" She asked. I turned her around so she faced me, and put my forehead to

hers. "Remember what I told you. I will love you no matter what." I told her. She smiled. "I will never forget. I love

you Sky." She exclaimed. "I love you too Bloom." I stated.

It was true that being a dragon had some problems like I couldn't hug her from behind, or she could only wear shirts

with carefully cut slits in the back. But that didn't matter. We all accepted the responsibility for her, and we will make

sure she will survive. Tomorrow will be severe, but we must be prepared.

Her wings had come on day 6.

**Great chapter...here it is...day 7 is next! AHHHH! Will she survive? Will she change? Will she break **

**the curse? Sorry about the longer than usual chapter. ~SHARDAS~**


	8. Day 7

**Hey everybody! Okay, here it is. Day 7. The final transformation. Can Bloom **

**handle it? Will she survive? Will she transform at all? **

No POV

The thought ran through everyone's mind from the time they woke up to the time the

scales came, the wings soared, and the fire burned. They all knew today was the day.

Day 7. The final transformation. Today was the day Bloom would change forever. She

would become a creature of fire and air. But she wouldn't be just any dragon. She was

The Dragon of the Dragon Flame.

Bloom POV

I knew what was coming, as everyone gathered around me as I slept on the couch. I

knew what I would have to sacrifice to stop the curse once and for all. I would have to

be strong in my new body. I would have to conquer my inner demons, and fight the

dark side within me. I would have to fight to the death to save what was once mine. I

needed to fight to save Sky, my friends, and my future. If I was ever going to defeat

this evil that has entered me, I would have to do it today. The witches power now is

controlling my transformation, another villain, through long dead still reigns inside of

me. Her evil needs to be thrown out and done for. She will have to go, or I will die in

battle as a fairy who never forgets her duty to her friends and family. It was decided.

Sky POV

I didn't know what would happen today, all I know is that Bloom is getting ready to

transform. More scales have shown over her, and her wings grew over night. She lay on

the couch shivering, no matter how many blankets we throw on her. I knew she was

going to be fighting from the inside. The witch, now dead, was still controlling her

powers and her transformation.

Bloom POV

Around noon, I felt a power erupt inside of me. It was starting. I felt scales grow on my

legs, and claws formed on my fingers. "Sky..." I said shakily as I stared at my hand. He

ran over, and hugged me. "Don't worry Bloom. Stay calm." He whispered. I nodded, and

looked away as if it stung to watch the scales multiply from a few to hundreds.

Daphne POV

I could see Bloom and her friends through a portal in my cave. She was crying from the

pain, and I watched her hand disappear under the metallic scales. There was nothing I

could do. I called to Flora, and went into her mind. "Fairy of Nature." I echoed. I could

see her in the portal look around the room in confusion. "Did any of you hear that?" She

asked the other fairies. They all shook their heads. "Fairy of Nature. Speak to me." I

echoed again. She was still confused, but she went into another bedroom. I followed her

in the portal which was invisible to her. "Hello? Is that you Daphne?" She called out. I

smiled. "Yes my dear. Listen carefully, Bloom is in danger. The witches power still lives

inside of her, and she will have to fight for her life. Anything could happen now. Tell my

dear sister to fight for her life, just like she had done for the evil Valtor. Tell her to fight

the witches power from inside of her. Please my dear, please hurry." I finished. I saw her

nod, and she walked back into the common room of the dorm. She tapped on Sky's

shoulder. I smiled, and left the portal. Again, there was nothing _I _could do.

Sky POV

I was sitting on the couch beside Bloom. She kept moving over, and rolling on her stomach,

and then she would try to stand up. But she couldn't make it, so she would sit back down. I

tried to hold her still, but she would move out of my grasp. Finally, I just hugged her. She

did try to move away from me, but she wasn't a success. I just held her in my lap, and she

somewhat stayed still. I saw Flora walk out of Techna and Musa's bedroom, but didn't pay

much attention to her because I had a semi-dragon to control in my lap. I didn't notice her

until she tapped on my shoulder, and whispered in my ear. "Daphne has some...instructions

for Bloom." She said. I nodded, and then held Bloom down. "Bloom," I said. she stopped

moving, and looked at me as if she was in pain. "What?!" She practically screamed. "Flora

has word from Daphne." I exclaimed. She stopped moving so much, and looked to Flora.

"What did she say?" Bloom asked the nature fairy. "Well," Flora started. "There is a 500

year old witches power inside of your right now." Bloom looked at me wide-eyed. "What?!"

She stated. Flora looked at the ground as if she had more bad news. "And you have to fight

to the death if you want to stay a fairy and not some sort of scaly fire snake. You have to

fight the witches power Bloom." Flora finished. I didn't know what to think. I was brought

out of my thoughts by Bloom screaming.

Bloom POV

I knew what I felt inside of me. A burning sensation that spread through my whole body. I

screamed in pain, and would have fallen to the floor if Sky hadn't caught me. I felt my wings

come back to life in one quick jerk. My eyes burned with fire, and the metallic scales on my

legs and arms burned with fire that felt more like lava. I screamed again, but it didn't get any

worse. "Fight!" I thought. "Fight the witches power." I told myself. I felt the fire get even

hotter, and went limp. I could hear my friends, as their voices echoed in the distance. I was

practically gone. One more burning throb, and it happened.

Sky POV

I layed her down on the couch, and watched helplessly. The rich azure blue scales spread over

her chest, her back, and her face. She screamed for all she was worth. I couldn't do anything as

Brandon and Riven held me back from trying to help her. She changed form, and a bright flash

of light blinded us all. I couldn't see, but a large blue wing tip hit me in the shoulder. "We are too

late." I thought with a pang. Once the light cleared up, I looked up to the sky, which now poured

in the dorm. There, about as large as a house, was a bright blue dragon. "Its Bloom!" I thought.

**A Cliffhanger... ;) **

**Sorry! But this is the most exciting part of the story! So, will Bloom stay like that **

**forever? Or will she be locked in scales for eternity? Can she fight the witches power **

**still? Or is it too late? ~Shardas out!~**


	9. Dragon On The Loose

**Okay! Here is the continuing of Day 7! Sorry about the last cliffhanger, **

**but it was so tempting to put it there. Anyway...here we go! P.S. Pictures**

**for my stories, including this one, are on my profile at the bottom. For this **

**dragon, after you click on the link, scroll down to the bottom until you see a **

**blue dragon picture. TTYL!**

Sky POV

I looked up with shock and horror, as I dodged a part of Blooms gigantic wings. "It's

Bloom!" I thought as I stared up at her. She instantly flew out onto Alfea's courtyard,

and left a large hole in the wall. The other winx transformed, and flew after Bloom,

while I grabbed my LevaBike, and flew up to face her. "Bloom!" I shouted over the

sound of the screams from the freshman fairies and Blooms wing beats. "Bloom, you

have to listen to me! It's Sky. Your Sky." I shouted again. Bloom stopped mid-flight,

hovering over the courtyard which cast her shadow over the entire wall of the school.

I rode up in front of her, and secretly prayed that she wouldn't decide to roast me

alive. "Bloom, this isn't you. You are a fairy Bloom. You aren't this creature. You have

to fight the witches power." I shouted again. She turned her great azure blue head to

look at the fairies on the ground. I had to quickly manuver to get out of the way of

her giant silver horns on the top of her scaly head. She looked to the sky, and roared

loud and true. I covered my ears as best I could without letting go of the bike, but my

ears still rang for a minute or two after she had stopped. "Bloom, please. I need you. I

need you in my life. I can't live without you by my side." I begged. She turned her head

sharply towards me. I froze, as if to prepare myself for the burning of her fire. She

moved closer towards me, and her eye was literally 5 feet from my face. She blinked,

and her eyes softened, as if she remembered who I was. I smiled, and put my hand out

to touch her, and she bowed her head in respect. "She remembers me!" I thought, as

her rough scales ran beneath my fingers. "Bloom, we are going to reverse this curse. I

promise that sooner or later, you will be a fairy again. You will be my fairy again. I promise."

I whispered to her. I could see out of the corner of my eye, the other girls ready to fight

to either protect me from being charred, or to stop her from killing and detroying the

students of Alfea. I petted Bloom, and she stayed still. But I couldn't help but notice that

Bloom was making no effort to fight the curse. It seems she was living with it. I thought

this would happen, I was worried about it too. My worst dreams were coming true. She

had accepted being a dragon, and she had forgotten who she truly was.

Bloom POV

_I am stuck. I cannot move or the witches power will burn me. I cannot breath, or I breath _

_i__n the sulfer inside the scales. I cannot hear, since there is no sound. I cannot see, since _

_there is no light. I do feel Sky outside me now, I see him in my mind. He is so concerned _

_for me. I see he loves me so. I see the other girls now too, they all look so scared. I will _

_take control of this, even if I die in the process. I felt the invisible chains in which kept me _

_from escaping the dragons grasp on my soul, and sighed. Using the last of my magic, I _

_sent a note to Sky. I wrote it on paper, ad sent it through the dark air. It teleported to _

_his room, upon his bed it lay. Waiting to be opened. It read..._

_To Sky,_

_I will not escape this curse, _

_without my dying in its place. _

_This is a very hard choice,_

_for my life is what I face._

_Is this a worthy price to pay,_

_for my normal life?_

_Will my friends honor me_

_if I might die while I fight?_

_If I survive, but do not change,_

_will I regret my choice?_

_But if I do succeed, _

_then will I actually rejoice?_

_If I am to be a dragon,_

_then dragon I must be._

_But I must be in control of her,_

_for now, I can barely see._

_The witch is cruel,_

_that much is true._

_But if I don't fight,_

_then what will I do?_

_Will I embrace my friends again,_

_or will they push me away?_

_Will I have to leave my school,_

_or will I have to stay?_

_Can I truly be a dragon,_

_for I don't know what to do._

_Sky, my prince. I am a dragon._

_A dragon can't love you._

_I have no more feelings Sky._

_Nothing more than yes or no._

_I can't live this way._

_I don't know where I will go._

_Listen Sky, let's be true. _

_I am a dragon._

_that can't love you._

_I now breathe fire._

_I claw and I roar._

_I will be like this now,_

_now forever more._

_Do you still love me,_

_or will that go away?_

_Will I have to leave now,_

_and fly on day by day?_

_Night by night flying,_

_flying far away._

_I know now._

_I cannot stay._

_If you truly want to help me, _

_if you absolutely will not go,_

_you will surely find me,_

_on the planet of Dominoe._

_I know now who I am,_

_and who I am to see._

_If I am a dragon,_

_than dragon I must be._

Sky POV

Bloom didn't move, and I whispered in her ear. "Bloom, can you hear me?" Her azure head

moved quickly away. "Bloom?" I shouted, as I watched her fly away. She dissapeared behind

the clouds, and we waited in silence. No one moved, until Flora came up behind me. "Sky..."

She said in a frightful voice. I then let my tears show, as I turned my LevaBike, and shot off

toward Red Fountain.

Flora POV

"We cannot do anything about this!? You have to face it Techna, you are wrong now. We

always have a choice. We can find her, and we can save her. She won't spend her life as a

scaly fire snake. I won't allow it!" I screamed at her. I regretted it, but I knew I was right.

We could hunt her down, and save her. There was still some hope.

Bloom POV

_I landed by Lake Rocholouche. I could feel Daphne's presence under the gently lapping waves. _

_I roared, and Daphne soon appeared above the water's surface. "Oh my!" I heard her say as _

_she stared up at my azure blue head. My fire orange eyes gleamed in the reflection of the _

_sun. "Bloom, is that you my dear sister?" She called. I bobbed my head up and down. She _

_looked at the waves uder the feet, and sighed. "Bloom, my dear, you have to fight. The witch _

_is still in control of you. She brought you here to destroy me. You have to fight it Bloom." She _

_exclaimed. I watched her look to me, and touch my scales. I roared again. I looked deep inside _

_of me, and felt the dragon fire. I felt alive, like I haven't felt all day. I roared again, this time _

_in pain. I was fighting, and I was winning._

Meanwhile, Sky POV

"She can't be gone. She is going to be there when I come back. This is just a dream, she is

really at Alfea. Asleep in her bed with Kiko. She is not gone." I kept telling myself. I saw Red

Fountain in the distance, and sped the LevaBike up. I could hear a motor behide me, but didn't

bother turning around. I knew it was Brandon or Helia coming to tell me to go and find her,

and to not give up. I heard voices call to me, and I sped up faster. In under 5 minutes, I was

at my window of Red Fountain. I quickly climbed over the edge, and threw open the door.

Slamming it behind me, I stopped just inside the door. I heard Helia and Brandon land outside

on the balcony. "Hey Sky!" They both yelled at me as they tried to pull open the door. "Sky,

let us in!" Helia shouted. I held the door shut tight, and listened to them. "Sky, buddy, you have

to go and find her. She won't survive like that on her own." I let go of the door when I felt them

stop pulling at it. I sighed, and looked around my room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a

folded piece of paper lying on my pillow. "What the..." I thought. I walked over, and picked it

up. It was a poem, and my eyes widened as I read on. It was a poem from Bloom. A call for help,

and a surrender to the witches power. I was about to call for my two friends outside, when I heard

a roar echo off in the direction of Lake Rocholouche. "Bloom! What have I done? I left her. I let her

go." I thought. I felt as if I was frozen, when I heard another roar. "Bloom!" I shouted, and ran

outside. Brandon and Helia were already on the bikes, and I hopped on mine. "Let's go!" I shouted

to both of the boys, as we all took off.

Meanwhile, Bloom POV

_I fought with everything I had. I felt evil black magic hit me in surges, so powerful that I almost _

_accepted defeat. I could hear motors off in the distance, because of my keen dragon ears. I knew I_

_ had to get away for the real test. I told him to meet me on Dominoe. "You will not succeed!" I _

_screamed as my dragon self roared loud and true. In one shock, I felt the power of the witch _

_dissappear. The blackness melted away, and light finally entered the inside of my new body. I _

_felt so light and free, and I sighed in relief. I filled the inside of my dragon self. I saw straight out_

_the eyes, which are now mine. I felt my wings sway in the breeze. I could smell and feel __everything. _

_"Thank you Daphne." I thought to myself, as I gently wrapped my tail around her __as a hug. She _

_nodded at me, and I flew off into the distance of the clouds. _

Sky POV

We all landed on the shores of Lake Rocholoche. So far, no sign of Bloom. I had heard her roar a few

times while we were driving over here, but no azure blue scales and no sudden glance of a tail sweeping

out of the clouds. Nothing, as if she was wiped off the face of the universe. I was the first to land on the

shores of the lake, and I ran and beat on the surface of the water. "Daphne!" I called. "Daphne, I need

to speak to you!" I backed away as a golden glow surfaced over the water. It shaped into the form of a

person, and soon Daphne appeared before us all. "How may I help you Prince of Eraklyon?" She asked me.

I was completely still. I had never seen Daphne before, and neither had Helia or Brandon. We all stared at

her with our mouths hung open. We had known somewhat of what she looked like, because Bloom had

described her to us, but we had never actually met before. She glided forward more, and was right in front

of me. "You are looking for my sister, are you not?" She asked. I silently nodded, and then finally regained

my sense to talk. "I..I was wondering, Miss Daphne, if you had seen her today at all per chance?" She

looked at me for a good minute before sighing. "I might have seen her, and I might have not. It doesn't

matter. _You_ are looking for her." She exclaimed. I looked toward the other boys in confusion. Helia

shrugged his shoulders, and Brandon looked as if he had seen a ghost. He still hadn't spoken. Helia was

pretty much the same. I turned back to Daphne. "But what does that mean? You have seen her...right?"

I asked. She sighed. "What have I told you. Look within yourself. What has Bloom told you? What has she

said? Are you just asking me for directions, or are you asking me for advice?" She questionned me. I stared

at her. "What?!" I finally said. She smirked. "You have not listened. Bloom told you where she was going,

and Bloom expects you there. Your choice Prince. Follow her, or leave her. Good bye!" She called over her

shoulder as she dove back beneath the waves. "Wait!" I called, but I was too late. She was gone. I sat on

the damp grass beside Helia and Brandon. "What does that mean!" I stated as I looked up into the sky. I

sat still for another 10 minutes before finally getting up. I walked around Lake Rocholouche, circling the lake

once then twice. Around and around. I put my hand in my pocket, and froze.

**What happened?! Whats in his pocket? Is this an attack from the witches power?! R&R**


	10. A Bright Flash of Light

**Okay, here we are. We have traveled past a fairys dorm room, across the **

**crystal lake which is home to a nymph, and even traced the skies with our **

**scaley wings. But now, we will travel to the lands of fire. To a planet called **

**Dominoe. Will Bloom find a way to reverse the curse? Will Sky follow her **

**there, and will his love change her? Can she survive? Thanks to everyone! **

**About 1500 view and visitors! **

Bloom POV

I know that flying to Dominoe was impossible. Its another planet for crying out loud!

But, I used my fully restored magic, and made a portal in the middle of a fluffy white

cloud. Before I flew through my make shift portal, I turned back to look down at the

lands of Magix. I, of course, couldn't see Sky and the others, but I gathered myself,

and roared a goodbye. I turned shaprly, and flew straight through the portal.

Sky POV

I heard her roar again, and took the now crumbled piece of paper out of my pocket. It

was the poem Bloom had left me on my bed. It had the words of surrender; mixed with

a call for help. This witch was pure evil. I glanced at the lines written on the paper.

_"If I am a dragon, __than dragon I must be."_

She will not stay this way forever!

_"You won't be a dragon forever, I promise."_

I remember those words that I told her. It seemed as though there was no hope now. I

looked back at the paper. My eyes scanned over it again. I gasped. "What is it?" Brandon

asked me. I looked at both of the boys with shock and excitement on my face. "The note

she left me! It says where she will be! Look!" I say as Helia runs over to me. He looks at

the paper, and read it over quickly. "It says she will be on Dominoe." He exclaimed.

Brandon stepped forward. "Okay, then lets go back to Alfea." We all nodded. We got on

our bikes, and headed back to the school for fairies.

Bloom POV

I appeared in the sky of Dominoe in a flash. I soared with much grace and majesty, that I

almost ran into the palace tower ahead of me. I quickly dodged it, and flew on. I landed in

the courtyard of the palace. I heard guards yelling, and when I didn't roast them, one brave

warrior stepped forward. I layed down on the cold cobblestone, and looked at him with big

round eyes. I could see his heart soften, he came to my side, and he petted my neck. I

saw my parents exit the palace, and freeze in their tracks. "Oh my!" My mother shouted, as

she covered her eyes. I looked at them in surprise, and then saw Daphne's ghost behide

them both. I sat up, and tucked my tail around me. Daphne floated forward, and carressed

me in her arms. "My dear sister, I have word that you traveled safe?" She asked. I simply

nodded. She smiled at me, and my parents stepped forward. "My sweet baby daughter," My

mother cried. She put her hand on part of my neck, and wiped her eyes with a piece of

tissue. Oritel didn't say anything, and just patted my head before looking to the bewildered

guard. "Sir, is this the princess?" He asked in a frightened voice. My father nodded, and the

guard bowed to me again. I nodded back to him. He quickly walked back to the palace.

Daphne looked me in the eye. "My dear sister, I have called to your prince, and he is on

his way here now. You must be ready to fight anything that comes in your way of being free."

She whispered. Oritel stopped ion his tracks. "The Prince of Eraklyon?" He asked, confused

and shocked. I nodded again. "Marium, dear, she has been dating Erendors son! Did you

know about this?" But my mother didn't have time to answer. A portal opened up in the

clouds, and I saw my prince on his LevaBike fly through. In one fell swoop, I was up in the

blue sky beside him.

Sky POV

I heard a big swoosh, and looked to my right, to see Bloom flying beside me. I almost lost

control of the bike, I was so suprised. "Bloom!" I shouted over the sound of the wind. Her

head turned to me, and I thought I saw her smile. She dove, and all I saw was her tail almost

hit my bike as she fell through the sky. I dove after her.

Daphne POV

"I just don't like the idea of her dating Erendors son. It doesn't seem right to me. Why can't

she date a squire or a guard of this kingdom. Then she can run Dominoe. If she leaves to run

another kingdom, we won't have an heir to this thrown." My father exclaimed. He wouldn't

budge over this, but I thought it was sweet. If he would stay with her through this, he would

stay with her through anything. I looked up at them both, circling in the sky. We had already

moved back inside the palace, and I was looking out of the window. I watched Bloom dive, and

Sky followed her. Bloom landed lightly on the soft green grass. She tilted her head to the sky,

and watched the LevaBike land beside her.

Sky POV

"Bloom!" I shouted as I hopped off my bike, and ran over to her. "Bloom! I am so sorry this

happened to you, and I just can't believe it. I saw the note you left on my bed, and I...I. Oh

Bloom." I said in a jumble of words. she bent down next to me, and wrapped her tail around

us both. She layed her head on her paws, and looked at me. I sat on the edge of her paw, and

whispered in her ear. "I could never leave you. Even if you are under a witches curse, and even

if you might never change back. I can live with that. I can't live without you." I stated. A bright

light surrounded me, and I was pushed into the grass. "Bloom!?" I called, but I couldn't see her

scales either. "Was this the work of Daphne?" I thought. A second later, when it grew even

brighter, I thought again. "No! Daphne wouldn't do this." I covered my face, and every once

in a while, would look for Bloom. The light seemed to go on forever, even if it was only about

ten seconds. With a final bright flash, I saw Bloom lying motionless in the burned grass.

**AHH! What happened to Bloom! Did Daphne see? Did Daphne do it? Is this for better **

**or worse? Find out in the next, and final, chapter of The Dragon Keeper. :) :) :) :) :)**


	11. Is She Really Back?

**Hey everybody! This is my final chapter of The Dragon Keeper!**

**So what did happen to Bloom? Is this going to be a happy or **

**sad ending? Did Daphne do it? Can Sky somehow save her? Will **

**she, forever more, be locked in scales? Find out now...**

Bloom POV

_I awoke from the darkness. That was the first thing I remember, was_

_being surrounded by darkness. Then light came, and it rescued me. The_

_beautiful light. It wrapped me in it's embrace, and freed me from the_

_cruel and evil darkness. I felt the scales melt on my arms and legs, and_

_I heard my own voice again. My voice. I blinked, and my eyes were cyan_

_again. A beautiful blue, not the color of fire. My dragon wings, which still_

_spread from my back, were changing form, and became my beautiful_

_Sirenix wings. Claws became fingernails, and razor sharp teeth became_

_normal once more. Golden light healed my wounds, and rejuvenated my _

_energy. I felt light, normal, and free._

I awoke in Alfea's infirmary. Tiled floors, and the faint smell of medical

equipment lofted through the room. "Where am I?" I thought as I painfully

sat up in the white sheets. I looked at my arms in shock. Plain pale skin

shone back at me. "I'm normal again!" I whispered in shock. "The curse

was broken." I sighed. I laughed, and I smiled even though there was no

one there to see it. "I'm free!" I thought happily.

Sky POV

I sat on a chair in the waiting room at Alfea. Thoughts of what happened to

Bloom were running through my mind. "She had fainted on Dominoe. She had

been saved by something. She...she is now safe." I stared at my hands on my

knees, and sat there. I don't know how long it was, but I froze when the head

nurse, , called my name. I slowly stood up, and followed her down a long and

narrow hallway. Silence, except for the clicking of 's high heels against

the tile floor, filled the room. "Bloom is a wonderful girl. She is very lucky to

survive this...predicament she was forced upon. You are very lucky too. What

would have happened if she would have moved on?" asked. I stared at

her, deep in thought. Flashes of the note she had handed me were in my mind,

and I felt in my pocket for the piece of paper. I pulled it out, and handed it to the

nurse. She read it out loud.

_To Sky,_

_I will not escape this curse, _

_without my dying in its place. _

_This is a very hard choice,_

_for my life is what I face._

_Is this a worthy price to pay,_

_for my normal life?_

_Will my friends honor me_

_if I might die while I fight?_

_If I survive, but do not change,_

_will I regret my choice?_

_But if I do succeed, _

_then will I actually rejoice?_

_If I am to be a dragon,_

_then dragon I must be._

_But I must be in control of her,_

_for now, I can barely see._

_The witch is cruel,_

_that much is true._

_But if I don't fight,_

_then what will I do?_

_Will I embrace my friends again,_

_or will they push me away?_

_Will I have to leave my school,_

_or will I have to stay?_

_Can I truly be a dragon,_

_for I don't know what to do._

_Sky, my prince. I am a dragon._

_A dragon can't love you._

_I have no more feelings Sky._

_Nothing more than yes or no._

_I can't live this way._

_I don't know where I will go._

_Listen Sky, let's be true. _

_I am a dragon._

_that can't love you._

_I now breathe fire._

_I claw and I roar._

_I will be like this now,_

_now forever more._

_Do you still love me,_

_or will that go away?_

_Will I have to leave now,_

_and fly on day by day?_

_Night by night flying,_

_flying far away._

_I know now._

_I cannot stay._

_If you truly want to help me, _

_if you absolutely will not go,_

_you will surely find me,_

_on the planet of Dominoe._

_I know now who I am,_

_and who I am to see._

_If I am a dragon,_

_than dragon I must be._

She cleared her throught, and looked at the note. "She is a brilliant girl.

She probably saved herself by sending this." Ms. Paige whispered. I nodded

silently, not quite understanding what she was saying. "She was saved by

you, you know that right?" She asked. I stopped in my tracks. "How did I

_save _her?!" I asked suprised. She turned back, and smiled kindly. "Why

don't you ask her yourself? Here we are..." And with that, she opened a

small glass door. She stepped inside, and I quickly followed her. There on

the hospital bed was the _human _Bloom.

Bloom POV

I was sleeping, dreaming about my eyes, now a cyan blue, and my wings, which

were now sift and silky instead of the snakey leather wings. Then, a image ran

into my mind. It was of Sky. He had saved me while on Dominoe. Then, a bright

flash came, and I gasped. I opened my eyes in shock. There, above me, was Sky

and Ms. Paige. I sat up in suprise, as Sky put his hand behind my back. I looked to

him in suprise, and then gasped. "Sky! You saved me!" I said in shock. I didn't

even have to think about it, it just came to me. He looked to Ms. Paige in conusion,

who smiled at both of us, and left the room. I looked at him. "Sky," I whispered.

"Sky, you saved my life!" I said excitedly. "Yeah, but how? What did I do?" He asked.

I smiled, and stared at the white tile floor. "You said you would never leave me,

and that you loved me. That broke the witches hold on me, and I broke free from

the rest of her grasp. You said you loved me forever." I whispered. He looked at

me in shock. "So, I really saved my love?!" He asked. I laughed, and nodded. Life

is great.

**So you see, in the end, everything will turn out right. Life has it's hardships, but you **

**have to keep moving forward. Bloom knew she had to look on the bright side, so she **

**made a test. Sky followed her, and saved her from being locked in scales forever. I hope **

**you liked my story, and I hope you will review after you finish reading this. I love you **

**all!**

**Sincerly, Shardas~**

**P.S. I own the dragon form of Bloom, the witches curse, and whatever else isnt in the **

**cartoons. See ya around!**


End file.
